Art Wurst
Dr. Art Wurst is the co-principal of A Nigma High, who disappeared one year prior to the series start without a trace. His email is Radcircles@anigmahigh.ca. History Prior to the series start , middle-aged Alexander Nigma, and teenage Elizabeth Mann.]] The original Art Wurst was one of the founders of the corporate conglomerate Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. Alongside his fellow founders Maxwell Finnwich and Elizabeth Mann, their high school principal Alexander Nigma and fellow highschool student Ping he formed a cult dedicated to unlocking the powers of a mysterious Pyramid. While still in their highschool days the group succeeded, and in the process freed a creature they would come to know as His Eminence, under his instruction founding the company Mann, Wurst and Finnwich, one of the world's largest corporate conglomerates, and using it to create highly advance technology under his instruction. Unfortunately for him he was diagnosed with an incurable and ultimately lethal disease. Seeking a form of pseudo immortality he created a legion of clones of himself, and over the years they have created numerous clones of only the most brilliant minds in history all for the purpose of unlocking the pyramid. A high ranking Wurst clone alongside Mrs. Lob, Mr. Pummel, Mrs. Jerkins, VP Victoria and General Barrage worked together on a top secret government brainwashing project. The project was scrapped when it was determined that they couldn't make people do something that was truly against their will. The members of the project, with the exception of Barrage, would stay together as teaching staff of A Nigma High. However, unknown to the others Veronica was continuing the project using a few students at A Nigma High as guinea pigs for her employers The Council. One year prior to the series start Wurst was lured to Room 113b by Victoria's henchman Lynch Webber, masquerading as Lee Ping, and kidnapped and sent him to Coral Grove. Lynch then proceeded to steal Wurst's email and use it to similarly kidnap the other scientists and set up The Prank and frame Lee. Season 4 With the second disappearance of their replacement Barrage the Wurst clones finally returned to the school and resumed "his" post as Principal, apologizing for "his" long absence and claims that he was on a extended vacation at Coral Grove. Though the student body was initially indifferent to his return Wurst started things off with a bang with a giant pinata of himself. The next day Wurst got into a fight with Barrage over the position of principal. When they finally settled on being Co-Principals they entered negotiations on Camillio's punishment for cheating, settling on removing him from the position of President and suspending him over the weekend. Wurst is revealed to be working with The Council and kidnaps Tina Kwee after learning about her involvement in the Coral Grove investigation. Later the same day he also kidnapped Jenny Jerkins, and revealed one of his clones, believing they still have The Book. When Jenny refuses to divulge information on the book Wurst decides to continue the interrogation at Coral Grove and sends them both to Coral Grove. While Cassandra McAdams tried to round up the rest of Lee's group to ship them off to Coral Grove Wurst alongside his clones tried to put The Pyramid back together. However because of Lee's investigation the cloning machine was damaged which prematurely released all the clones and prevented them from coming back to the school, even in spite of Barrage's and the three Wurst's efforts. Eventually the principals convinced the teacher clones to let them help them and explained to them the whole story, including the fact that since the formula used to keep them alive appeared to be no longer working their only hope of survival was the information inside the Pyramid and recruited their help, and they in turn recruited the student body's help, to repair the Pyramid. In the Series Finale the clones face off against Barrage and the student body as they siege the pyramid room with intent to stop the Pyramid's reconstruction and the Council's plot. Although one of the clones were able to strike a deal with Cassandra swearing his loyalty he was still crystallized by Camillio. Personality Wurst is something of an eccentric, he can find amusement in pretty much anything, constantly smiling, and if faced with a un-enthused crowd he will buy their favor with large portions of Candy. He appears to greatly like his students slathering on compliments and trying to have a generally buddy relationship with them. He cares about his students greatly. Sticking to the rules, but does deem Barrage's methods as too harsh. The one time he showed any sense of violence so far is when Barrage returned and demanded Wurst leave as the Principal of A Nigma High. But whether he is within the Council's influence to stay at the top of the school, or if this is on his own agenda is up for debate. It is later revela that Wurst is actually one of many clones, and the original Dr. R Wurst died of an incurable disease many years ago. Gallery Wurst.png|This spy photo was seen in "Detentionaire Exclusive #1". It was found in a folder on principal Barrage's desk, the question still remains as to why it was there. Liverwurst.png|Coloured photo of him Walking_Liverwurst.png|One of Wurst's clones SECRET PROJECT.png|With the other teachers Principal Wurst.png|If you look closely at the photo you can see Wurst. Phone tina.png Devins 055.PNG|him with candy Devins 054.PNG|talking to jenny Devins 053.PNG|close up Devins 052.PNG|wining hand Devins 058.PNG|wheres Finnwich's book Devins 057.PNG|showing jenny Devins 056.PNG|two clones Devins 067.PNG|is it sticking Devins 066.PNG|is it with you Devins 080.PNG|free candy Devins 079.PNG|you little Devins 077.PNG|wink Devins 076.PNG|why dont you talking to the teachers FBTW Tittle Card.PNG|three clones WebExclusive6.png|Wurst at Coral Grove 22222.JPG 888.JPG 88.JPG S91101-170603.jpg S91101-170613.jpg|Always seen with a bag of candy S91101-172417.jpg|"Celebratory candy" S91101-171846.jpg Trivia *Wurst's namesake can be taken as two ways: **'Wurst' means "sausage" in German. **A change to the word "Worst". *The truth that there are multiple Wursts was hinted at earlier points in the series: **During Double Date several men with a close resemblance to Wurst could be seen working inside the Mann, Wurst and Finnwich shell corporation Mobile Wireless Federation. **In Follow that Finnwich three men all with Wurst's appearance were seen entering the Council's submarine base. **In Revenge of the Cycle Killers Wurst appeared to be in two places at once, in the principal's office arguing with Barrage and inside the teacher's lounge for a "meeting." **In Game of Clones Jenny Jerkins confronts two Wurst clones in their office believing them to be twins instead. **In Band Of Heroes a total of three Wursts are revealed to be at A Nigma High. **Finally in From Bad To Wurst the Wursts confirm the long standing suspicion in a video documentary. *In the ("Web Exclusive # 6"), Wurst is seen in a Coral Grove photo with a dolphin. *In the episode Knock Knock Wurst is seen in a photo while Lee is at the top of the stairs in Lynch's home. *In almost every picture you see Wurst in, he is wearing a bowler hat. *All of the student body has been seen eating candy from him except for Lee. Category:Characters Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Prank Category:School Faculty Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:The Council Category:Staff Category:Coral Grove Category:Deceased